Prom
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Set in two years time. Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal, Tallulah, Bianca, Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny, Milo and Annabelle are own characters. Also features Sienna, Sam, Mercedes, John Paul, Nana, Nancy, Patrick, Danny, Tom, Perri, Nico, Robbie, Phoebe


Today was the day of Nico, Perri, Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha and Marilyn's prom. The girls were getting ready all day while Tom could relax as he only had to put a suit on and do something with his hair. Darren smiled at Tom as Nancy came through with his suit for later, she also had her dress as she was going as a member of staff.

"Thanks Nancy it's amazing", Tom said.

"That's ok", Nancy replied.

Perri was having her make up done by Leela and her hair done by Tegan, they wanted her to look gorgeous for her prom. Perri's prom dress is light blue and she loves it. Perri did a natural look on Perri while Tegan curled her hair and then pinned it up.

"It's beautiful", Perri said.

"Can't wait for Rose to have her prom", Tegan said.

"You look beautiful", Sam said.

"Thanks mum", Perri replied.

Sienna had gotten Nico in her red prom dress and then did her hair and make up, Nico didn't like it but it was her big night so she just let Sienna do it. Perri looked in the mirror and then at Sienna while Dodger was waiting to come in to see his niece on her prom night. Sienna let him in and Dodger smiled at Nico.

"You look amazing", Dodger said.

"Is grandad going to be there", Nico asked.

"Probably", Sienna replied.

"Ok", Nico replied.

In one of the boot houses Marilyn was getting ready with her older brother Hayden and younger siblings Destiny, Milo and Annabelle watching her mum Bianca do her make up and then her hair was plated in a fish tail and a flower was put in her hair. Marilyn then put her pink prom dress on and her silver ballet shoes and came down the stairs.

"So can't wait until my prom", Destiny said.

"You look amazing, but I still looked better at my prom", Hayden replied.

"You look stunning", Bianca said.

"Thank you", Marilyn said.

Chardonnay-Alesha was getting her hair and make up done by Carmel as she's a trained beautition. Tallulah now two sat with Robbie down stairs waiting for her mum to come down the stairs. Nana, Mercedes and Crystal were excited to see what Chardonnay-Alesha was doing to look like. Chardonnay-Alesha came down in her purple animal print prom dress and Mercedes started to cry at how beautiful her daughter looks. The whole McQueen family got together and Robbie took a photo of them and then Carmel took a picture of Robbie, Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah. Chardonnay-Alesha sat down and put her shoes on and tied them up. Carmel then put her tiara on and gave her the hooped earings to put in.

"Doesn't she look stunning", Nana said.

"More than that", Robbie replied.

"Robbie", Chardonnay-Ayesha said.

Perri, Tom, Nico and Marilyn had all met and waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha and the limo to come. A few minutes later Chardonnay-Alesha walked over to Perri's where everyone was meeting.

"Wow you look amazing", Perri said.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sam decided to take a picture of Perri, Tom, Nico, Chardonnay-Alesha and Marilyn together and then the day after was going to print copies for Darren, Sienna, Mercedes and Bianca. The limo arrived and they got in and Sam took a photo of them inside. The limo left and they were all excited about prom.

"Did you two have arguments over the better looking McQueen", Tom asked.

"No, I knew I wanted a pink dress", Marilyn said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's dress is amazing", Perri said.

"Your tiara is sparkling", Nico said.

The limo arrived and they got out and had inderviual photo's taken and then joined each other again. They all hoped they were sitting together. Sienna, Sam, Leela, Darren, Bianca, Mercedes and Nana all came to watch their children go to prom. They could enter and were happy to see they were seated together. They sat down and the first thing that came was their meals. Tom had vegetable curry, Perrin, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico had burger and chips and Marilyn had chicken tikka. After the meals Nancy was handing out awards after everyone had voted.

"The first award is best transport and that award goes to Paul Michaels, Paul came on a moped and it did look very cool", Nancy said.

"Well done Paul", Patrick said.

"The next award is best dressed male and even though Mr Lomax voted for himself it wasn't him", Nancy said.

"Oh", Danny replied.

"The winner is Derek Law", Nancy said.

"Well done Derek", Patrick said.

"The best dressed girl is Olivia Day", Nancy said.

"Well done Olivia", Patrick said.

"Now it's our prom king or queen, the person you have voted for prom king is friendly, funny and is someone who I've known for ages...it's Tom Cunningham", Nancy said.

"Well done Tom", Patrick said.

"Prom queen now this girl when she joined Hollyoaks school had previously been excluded from schools and many of us thought she would be a pain but we were wrong her last name has queen in it and she has a great sense of humour and a cheeky troublesm side in a good way, the winner is Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Nancy said.

"Well done Chardonnay-Alesha", Patrick said.

Marilyn, Nico and Perri were happy that Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha won prom king and queen and kept teasing them how they had to dance together. The dance floor was revealed and some of the silly boys got up and danced first. Perri and Chardonnay-Alesha went to the toilets and took some selfies. Perri and Chardonnay-Alesha then brought a drink of red bull and sat back down at their table. Marilyn and Nico were dancing.

"Where is the prom king and queen", The DJ said.

Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha moved forward and Tom looked at the DJ and then just stood there Chardonnay-Alesha weren't that bothered. Nico, Marilyn and Perri came and stood with them as well. As it was getting late the DJ played the last song which Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha had to dance to together doing the slow dance. Nancy recorded it for Darren and Mercedes. Perri, Marilyn and Nico sat and watched.

"They look like a great couple", Nico said.

"They do", Perri said.

Perri fancies Tom so seeing Chardonnay-Alesha dance with him was the worst part of the night. She kept how she felt in but Marilyn and Nico realised something was wrong.

"What's wrong", Nico asked.

"We're your friends", Marilyn replied.

"I fancy Tom", Perri replied.

"And your scared Tom fancies Chardonnay-Alesha", Marilyn said.

"Yeah", Perri replied.

"It's just a dance, Chardonnay-Alesha is taken by Robbie Roscoe", Marilyn said.

"Oh yeah", Perri said giggling.

The dance was over and Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha sat back down and waited until they could go. Patrick stood up and made a speech and then everyone could leave. Sienna had paid for the limo to take Nico, Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha, Perri and Marilyn home. They got in the limo and the first house was Marilyn's, the next was Tom at the dog in the pond and then Perri's. Then Nico's and then Chardonnay-Alesha. She knocked on the door and John Paul answered.

"She's prom queen", John Paul said.

Mercedes hugged her daughter, she couldn't believe Chardonnay-Alesha had won prom queen. Her purple animal print dress still looked amazing. Nana was proud of Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Tallulah is so lucky", Nana said.

Mercedes, John Paul, Nana and Carmel all hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and congratulated her on getting prom queen. They all went to bed with a huge smile on their faces.


End file.
